Labor abnormality remains a significant problem, and dystocia appears to account for a considerable proportion of the recent rise in cesarean birth rate. This prospective, randomized trial is designed to evaluate whether ambulation in labor affects the incidence of labor pattern abnormalities. It aims primarily at comparing the proportion of abnormal labor patterns in ambulant and recumbent mothers.